Calvin Kenobi
by Search for Salvation
Summary: Not going to complete due to lack of motivation and all that crap
1. Tommy's alive!

Calvin Kenobi

Calvin was sitting on the couch watching his nature program when Hobbes came in. "Hey wanna watch star wars?" He asked. Calvin got all excited, "YEAH YEAH YEAH!" That night they had a marathon of star wars. First they watched 1-6 and had a trivia game. They went to bed wanting one of those toy light sabers. The next day when they woke up, they got dressed it was a normal day. It was never a normal Saturday. They watched cartoons until noon. At the end of a cartoon their was an add for light sabers. Calvin didn't get to the end of it because he grabbed Hobbes and they were off faster then a speeding bullet. Racing in Calvin's mind, spaceman spiff is going to the hardware store to get his ship upgraded. They got to the store and raced inside. While in their spaceman spiff spots a new death ray charger and zap ray sword. Calvin grabs his dads "borrowed" credit card takes a toy light saber and an extra super soaker. "Aren't you a little young for buying that stuff with a credit card?" The clerk asked. "I'm rich." Replied Calvin. The clerk said, "OOOOOHHHHH!" Calvin ran off and went home. His parents asked him where he got that stuff. "Uhhhh Tommy Chesnutt got tired of these toys and so he gave them to me." His parents looked suspicious but just shrugged it off when he told them Tommy Chesnutt was going to buy a better version. Calvin ran upstairs and took his galaxy remote and… Have I ever told you about a galaxy remote? No? Ok, a galaxy remote is like a remote that can do anything in the galaxy. Calvin took it and analyzed the light saber. What showed up on the screen was…

**Light saber: thin metal rod much like a flashlight but right on top of the light there is a diamond that changes the color and changes the light into a deadly saber that if hit by one you will most certainly die. **

"COOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!!!!!" said Calvin and Hobbes.

Calvin turned the light saber on and started swishing it through the air and making swooshing noises. Hobbes backed up and jumped under the bed. Calvin finished and said, "I should make an invention out of this." Calvin looked around and saw that Hobbes was gone. "Oh well." Calvin said and rushed to his desk. Hobbes quietly snuck down stairs and made a quick tuna sandwich. He went upstairs and saw Calvin make the finishing touches of his invention. "Watcha making?" Hobbes asked. Calvin looked up screwdriver still in hand. "A frap-ray blaster on this thing, a deadly 3000 volt bolt will shoot out of the end where the light saber comes out but the light saber will not be on so the bolt wont distenegrate in the light saber." "Oh." Said Hobbes.

"just you wait this is gonna be awesome!" sais Calvin. "And done." He sais.

"Lets try it." Calvin says. He aims it out the window and it shoots out."

Uh-oh


	2. Puke and the fiery wagon

Here it is!

oh yeah my new name is Ace Falcon!

* * *

The bolt goes soaring across town until it catches a mirror and reflects off a window and then a 

bald head until it went out of sight. "Oh well." Said Calvin. Calvin then started shooting practice

with an air of acompleshement. He finished the last target and went inside. He walked up to his

closet and pulled out a bag of inventions. It was one of those bags that you hang on a shoulder by

one strap.

He had made it so that it only fit his inventions and didn't mess with them.

See, a while back on vacation Calvin met with this boy who taught him a little magic.

Fortanatley, he had learned a repositioning spell.

So he repostioned the bag so that it went to a big white room in a private place that noone ever entered.

See a repositioning spell takes a bag or something and makes the entrance to another place.

He reached in and put the lightsaber down and started drawing a comic.

When suddenly something roars over Calvin's house and screeches to a stand still in some nearby woods.

Calvin jumped up grabbed Hobbes's tail from under the bed and ran off to the door.

He jumped up and swung the door open.

He grabbed the wagon, threw Hobbes in and jumped behind him.

They raced down into the woods, they were going so fast that they accelerated across the lake.

They braked when they slammed into a tree.

The flaming wagon was threw back through a pile of leaves and caught fire and into the lake.

Calvin and Hobbes were too busy to notice for right in front of them was the millenium falcon.

Cavin stared in awe but then got distracted because his shoe was on fire.

Calvin dived into the lake and immedialty calmed down.

He noticed the Wagon about seven feet down in the water.

He did a dolphin dive and caught the handle of the wagon and started hauling it back up to the surface.

Hepuled it out of the water and covered the flaming leaves with it NO OXYEGEN NO FIRE!

Calvin then noticed Luke Skywalker talking to Hobbes.

Calvin went up and stared at Luke's face.

Luke then noticed he was being watched.

He turned around and saw Calvin his jaw on the ground.

"I...i...it...it's Puke Groundstroller!" Calvin yelled.

Luke looked very agitated about Calvin making fun of his name.

"Please dont call me that I am here to deliver you to Obi-wan so he can see if you are the one."

Calvin looked very confused then said, "Should I bring my lightsaber and stuff?"

Luke looked really suprised, "You have a lightsaber?" He asked.

"Yep and I can make it shoot lasers!" Calvin said.

Luke was stunned in awe. "Yes Yes please bring your lightsaber!"

Cavin ran all the way home with Hobbes right behind him.

"Calvin," He said, "How are you going to ask your parents if you can go on a Jedi adventure?"

"I'm not," He said, "our duplicates will replace us!"

Hobbes didn't like that idea beacuse he didn't like those boxes.

When Calvin got home he threw Hobes inside the box and walked in.

Boink!

* * *

Thats it for now Bye 

Persues


	3. Things that go boink in the afternoon

Here it is! finally i hope this was better than my other story!

* * *

Boink!

"I still cant beleive scientific progress goes boink." Hobbes said.

And then there was an echo that sounded just what Hobbes had earlier said.

It was the Hobbesclone.

Two Hobbes' steped out of the box and then two Calvins.

"Okay, so you guys are going to stay here because we have to go on an adventure and you have to pose as us." Calvin said finally taking a breath.

"Why don't we ever get to go on an adventure?" Calvinclone said.

Hobbesclone agreed.

"Because," Calvin said, "this adventure will probably get us killed!"

" 'nuff said" Calvinclone said.

Hobbes was starting to look worried, "Kill us?"

"Fine stay here I'll eat all the tuna and salmon I packed into the eternal bag." Calvin said.

The eternal bag was the bag that Calvin spelled.

Hobbes' eye twitched.

The next second he was gone.

Calvin raced after him and saw him revving up the wagon.

"C'mon lets go!"Hobbes said.

Calvin yelled upstairs, "Dont get me into trouble!" and then hopped into the wagon.

They sped off into the distance and started crashing through bamboo.

They were going so fast but not fast enough.

The moment they touched the lake they sinked.

Calvin quickly unfastened Hobbes and his own seatbelt and then started floating up.

They came up gasping for air and started dog paddling towards the shore with the eternal bag as a flotation device.

They got onto shore and then started pondering how to get across.

A lightbulb turned on above Calvin's head.

Calvin started to swat it away saying, "That is very annoying lighty!"

It went away.

"I've got it! we will hop into the bag and float across the lake!"

Hobbes started moseying towards home.

Calvin noticed, pulled open the bag and pounced Hobbes into the bag.

Calvin then put the bag in the water and jumped in.

And then they were off!

* * *

And that is the third chapter I hope yall's liked it

Ace Falcon


	4. Floating, bloating and space

Yay It's here and this is gonna be awesome!

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were floating in their bag. 

Hobbes was starting to bloat from all the tuna he was eating.

Calvin was sighing, "This is so boring!"

Suddenly something shook the bag. Calvin and Hobbes were thrown against the wall then against the ceiling which was the new floor.

Then they were shook so they kept hitting the ceiling and the floor.

Finally somebody opened up the zipper and stuck their hand in and plucked Calvin and Hobbes right out of the bag.

It was Luke!! suddenly Calvin and Hobbes grew big again and punched Luke.

"Don't ever do that again!" They both yelled.

Luke stood up and ran back to the ship with Calvin and Hobbes right behind him.

They walked up the stairs and back into the ship.

Calvin was dumbfounded in awe.

The ship was like star trek.

High-tech 22nd century stuff.

Calvin immedialty started pressing random buttons.

Calvin pressed a yelow button which made lasers go off.

Calvin pressed another button that teleported them right above earth.

Suddenly a TIE fighter was after them.

They did a barrel roll but couldn't lose them.

Luke flipped the ship and shot the TIE fighter.

But not before it called for backup.

And then some other fighters swarmed around them with no chance to escape.

Luke's jaw dropped to the floor.

And then Calvin smiled.

He took the controls and put the sheild on high around the fighters.

Then he pressed the self-destruct button.

"5," the robotic voice said.

"Why did you do that?" Luke screamed.

Calvin kept smiling.

"4,"

"Were gonna die!" Hobbes yelled.

Calvin kept smiling.

"3,"

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaa!" Hobbes and Luke yelled.

Calvin kept smiling.

"2,"

"Mooooooommmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy!" They yelled.

Calvin kept smiling.

"1,"

"Nice knowing you!" They yelled.

Calvin kept smiling.

KABBBBBBLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

The fighters suddenly exploded.

Calvin took the sheild off.

"WAAAAAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hobbes and Luke cried.

Calvin kept smiling.

Hobbes and Luke suddenly became aware of their surroundings.

"Are we in heaven?" Hobbes asked.

"No moron," Calvin said, "were in space!"

With that he blasted the light speed and sped off yelling, "YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!"

And that night, on the news, on earth, nobody knew why their was a smoldering crater where a lake used to be or why their were dark, molten, imperial helmets raining in Mongolia.

* * *

Finally, I hope you liked it! 

_Ace Falcon_


	5. The dog, the Candace and the magic tree

Ok this is going to be about what the clones did.

* * *

Back on earth the clones were making alot of trouble. 

ALOT!

Their was a come again noodle incident.

Their was a restraining order.

Their was flying cake, Susie, a stink bomb and some roses involved.

Ok now that thats over with, the clones after detention and grounding went to the hardware store and bought some paint.

With paint at hand they went home.

First they painted the bushes to be camoflauged with the house.

They then painted a tree so it was the color of a rainbow.

Then they painted Calvinclone's hand to match with the shade fo grass on the ground.

Then they painted red on Calvinclone's wrist.

They went to Candace's and knocked on the door.

She opened it.

"Hello Candace, would you like to go for a walk today?"

Candace looked at him suspicously.

"I'm serious, no tricks just a good walk!" he said.

Candace, being the gullible person she is, fell for it.

So Candace and Calvinclone stepped into the front yard.

Calnclone trying to keep his camoflauged hand in his pocket.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well-" but right at that moment a peircing screech roared across town.

Calvinclone pulled his hand out of his pocket and guarded Candace with both hands and him standing in front of her.

Candace didn't notice because their was a big bull dog chasing after them.

It pounced Calvinclone and bit his arm fakley.

Calvinclone dropped to the ground while Candace was screaming and the dog was running away.

Candace asked fastly and nervously, "What do I do?"

He said in a dying voice: "Go to the... rain... rainbow colered tree, take it... it...it's bark and run to my hou... hou... house and stay at the side of it bumping it against the wall. Then... then... then."

"Speak to me!" Candace yelled nervously.

"Then go to the pond behind my house and... and... throw the peice of bark into the water. Then come back and throw me in the water." Calvinclone said.

Candace looked confused, then took off because she despartley needed to pay Calvin back for saving her life.

Maybe I should take this time to explain this to you.

Calvin had painted his hand camaflaouged so Candace would think the dog that was actually Hobbesclone that used the transmorgofier bit it off, that's why their was blood on Calvinclone's wrist.

Meanwhile Candace saw the tree that they painted rainbow and took a peice of bark off of it and she was now having difuclty going through the camaflauged bushes, when she reached under the drain pipe and Calvin's window, Hobbesclone threw water baloons at Candace.

She looked up and saw the drain pipe and thought,_ must have been the storm we had last night._

She kept going until she reached the pond she threw the peice of bark in which turned to regular bark and made the pond rainbow.

She ran back and put Calvinclone into the wagon then pulled him to the pond and dumped him in.

The camoflauged paint came off Calvinclone and his hand was showing.

Candace thought it was a miracle.

Calvinclone came out and Candace asked how did he know all that stuff and he said a guru told him.

"Why did I have to stay by the side of the house and bump it against the wall?" Candace asked.

"Good luck. And the reason you had to throw the miracle bark into the pond was so the miracle bark could ware off into the pond and it would purify the water." He said.

Candace looked confused but then went home to think it over.

Hobbesclone came running to Calvinclone and they started snickering in their minds they both thought, _best prank ever._

* * *

I hope your all satisfied! that was one heck of a chapter! if you flame me I'm going to make tyou into taost because that was very hard! 

_Ace Falcon_


	6. Titles are so hard to come up with

Here is the sixth chapter of Calvin Ken obi and I know it has been like 2 years or something like that!

* * *

The ship was now flying low over the ground of Mos Eisley.

Calvin was miserable.

Luke was trying to jump out the window.

And Hobbes was sitting, eating tuna and watching television.

Calvin, the spoiled brat then said, "Why do I have to do this?"

"Uh you wanted to do it" reminded Hobbes.

"Oh yeaaahhhh!" Calvin sighed and then proceeded to fall asleep.

Luke, who was done trying to jump out of the window and was now exercising because he was too fat to fit through the window asked, "Calvin are you sure you put it on Auto-Pilot?"

Calvin woke up mumbling, "I didn't even know we had auto pilot on this piece o' crap!" And then continued grumbling on about cottage cheese and it's use in the Revolutionary War"

Hobbes who was very calm in dealing with Calvin when the boy constantly made mistakes, got up from the couch, walked past the finger-nail chewing Jedi and pushed the intercom button on the control panel and then said, "Everybody fasten your seat belts we are in for some turbulence!"

And then calmy walked by the wide-eyed yellow-haired, treadmill walking Luke who's eyes followed Hobbes.

"What?" Hobbes asked.

"Why didn't you turn on Auto-Pilot?"

"We dont have 'Auto-Pilot'"

Luke who was now scared for his life then started saying his prayers and finishing his Last, Will and Testament.

_Wait I know how to fix this, _Luke thought or at least thought that he had thought the previous statement.

Thinking that he was encouraged.

Luke used the force on the control panel.

At least he thought he could fix it.

The ship plummeted to the ground.

The sleeping figure of Calvin looked up from his nap and said, "Cant you guys handle anything without me?"

Calvin pulled out his Galaxy Remote and then pressed the "Freeze object button."

Once the ship had stopped abruptly Luke flew towards the front of the ship from the momentum of the straight vertical fall.

Calvin then set the coordinates of the parking lot into the ship which took them there with no hesitation.

Walking out of the ship Luke remembered something, "Hey I thought we didn't have Auto-Pilot!"

* * *

And that was that so hop you enjoyed it!

Ultimacy on High


End file.
